Hoseok's Love Fest
by Hosbee
Summary: Hoseok nggak cemburu, dia cuma iri bin sensi karena dia ngerasa jomblo. Untungnya sih dia punya sodara-sodara sengklek yang perhatian. Misi Parade Cinta Hoseok yang sweet-nya bikin diabetes, berantakan gegara Hoseok yang ngalay sendiri. Hoseok centric, uke(?) Hoseok mention VKook, Yoonmin, NamJin. YANG MINAT YUK MASUK SISSSS!


**Hobi's Love Fest**

.

.

.

By entitas_nugu

.

.

.

 **Disc** : Bangtan punya Tuhan semata, nggak usah ngaku-ngaku.

.

.

.

 **Warn** : humor maksa, OOC, typo, Hoseok-centric, uke!Hoseok, mention YoonMin, VKook, NamJin basically everyone loves Hoseok.

.

.

.

 **Untuk semua orang yang mencintai Jung Hoseok. Wabil khusus uke! Hoseok shipper, aku tahu kalian ada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok sedih ngeliatin dua maknae-nya yang lagi asik gaplok-gaplokan pas maen game. Si Jeongguk sama Taehyung ketawa, bahagia banget. Damai banget kek orang pacaran di malam minggu. Jujur aja ada beban dalam hati, cemburu sih enggak. Hoseok cuma iri.

" Mak… gue bantuin goreng ikan asin ya?" dari dapur si Namjoon teriak-teriak. Tapi teriakan aduhai-nya kalah sama jeritan panik Seokjin yang beneran kek emak-emak rusun.

" JANGAN COBA-COBA LU SENTUH MASAKAN GUE! PERGI ENTAR NIH DAPUR LU BAKAR LAGI!" Emak sewot banget, gegara suami ceroboh-nya masuk ke dapur. Semacam dapur sama Kim Namjoon tuh nggak mungkin bersatu. Salah satunya pasti ada yang terluka.

Lagi-lagi Hoseok cuma bisa ngeliatin dengan muka nelangsa. Bukan karena peduli sama nasib ISTI si leader, tapi ngeratapin nasib-nya sendiri. Galak-galak gitu Emak perhatian, cuma kalo lagi pas PMS gini terus beringas. Namjoon sih bego, udah tau Emak lagi sensi, ini lagi digangguin.

" nonton apa sih lu Bang? Asik bener. Fancam Bambino, ya? Ikutan dong…" entah datang dari dimensi mana, tiba-tiba Jimin udah duduk samping Hoseok, mode penasaran sama channel Youtube yang lagi ditonton abang-nya.

Ini cerita-nya member lagi pada libur. Nyantai setelah sebulan cari duit yang capek-nya kek kerjaan kuli. Kebetulan Hoseok lagi iseng yutuban di ruang keluarga, sementara Jeongguk sama Taehyung mainin game, nah Emak sama Babe lagi love and war di dapur.

" ya lu pikir gue elu ato si Babe? Kagaklah. Gue pan anak soleh, nggak kenal Bambino, Stellar atawa 4L. Sistar aja cukup." Hoseok nggak terima disangka mesum, dia masih pingin cari bini solehah dan mertua kaya. Rusak entar pencitraan Hoseok kalo sampe ketauan nge-stalk itu sister grup-nya Duo Serigala.

" yaelah gue kan cuma nanya… iyadeh yang anak soleh… atau jomblo soleh?" Jimin cekikikan ngeliat muka Hoseok langsung asem pas dia nyebut-nyebut itu strata paling hina sejagad. Bukan soleh-nya, tapi label jomblo yang kek kutukan itu.

" sialan lu, Min." Hoseok mati kutu, nggak sanggup ngebales secara emang kenyataan-nya dia jomblo. Alhamdulillah, lumayan dapet label jomblo soleh. Seenggaknya dia punya alibi bahwa 'pacaran itu haram', makanya sampe sekarang masih setia kesepian, daripada jomblo alay yang kesan-nya ngebet punya cewek tapi apalah daya Tuhan tak merestui.

" dih… gitu ya kerjaan jomblo, nge-stalk kopel lain…" dasar sialnya si Hoseok, video yang lagi dia tonton nggak sempet di close tab, keburu Jimin yang curi-curi pandang ikutan nonton. Ketauan dah dia lagi liat-liat video bikinan fans perkara Vkook yang lagi gendong-gendongan mesra. Gimana lagi, keburu tengsin. Ngeles juga percuma, abis ini Hoseok rela dibully.

" rese Lu Min. lu nggak ngerti sih rasanya dapet predikat jomblo ngenes kayak gue. Elu mah enak ada Bang Yoongi, yang tiap liat-liatan aja terus di notice, ditereakin fans. Nah perasaan gue meluk-meluk elu nggak ada yang respon. Tuh Taehyung juga. Katanya cinta mati sama gue, tapi tiap hari gaulnya sama Jeongguk. Kan gue sssaakkkiiitt…" mode alay Hoseok kumat.

Bibir Jimin rasanya kering. Nggak nyangka abang-nya punya hard feeling cuma gegara kopel-kopel bikinan fans. Sebenarnya dia kasihan juga, nggak enak hati juga. Tapi gimana lagi, perasaan dia juga deket sama Hoseok. Tapi entah kenapa fans mereka pada nggak sadar.

" kok elu ngomong gitu sih Bang? Meskipun orang-orang nggak ngopelin kita, elu tau sendirikan kalo gue, sama anak-anak yang lain sayang sama elu. Youre my hope. My only hope." Jimin ngerayu, udah expert banget kalo soal beginian. Apalagi kalo ditambah aegyo malu-malu dia yang terkenal, hati semua hayati pasti luntur.

" Min jan godain gue please, gue udah merinding disko nih seriusan gue mulai takut kalo elu ada niatan selingkuh dari Bang Yoongi. Gue masih pingin idup Min, gue nggak mau mati diomelin sama Bang Yoongi." Hoseok ngusap-ngusap lengan-nya yang berasa dingin dan meremang liat tatapan penuh cinta dari Jimin. Nggak sekedar takut dibully Bang Yoongi sih, tapi cara Jimin ngakuin cinta-nya tuh bikin Hoseok mual.

" ah Bangke Lu." Jimin speechless, ngeles sambil ngegaplok Hoseok yang udah ketawa kenceng.

.

.

.

Semenjak obrolan sesat mereka berdua, Hoseok sekarang berubah. Masih kok, Hoseok masih alay dan jayus. Tapi sekarang dia udah jarang banget di dorm. Tiap hari kerja-nya ngelayap, kadang nggak ngasih kabar orang rumah. Tau-tau Bang Ravi VIXX upload foto Hoseok yang lagi mainin hp sambil kasih caption mereka lagi bareng. Tau-tau Kak Dawon upload selca sama Bang Hoseok lagi makan. Tau-tau Bang Hoseok hang out sama temen dance crew-nya. itu yang keliatan doang. Yang nge-date terus nggak ketahuan lebih banyak. Sebenernya member nggak masalah kalo Hoseok sering pergi-pergi. Toh mereka lagi dapet free time ini, emang kesempatan emas buat menyambung silaturahmi dengan sesama. Tapi kan… nggak gitu juga. Tiap hari ngilang sampe malem, pulang-pulang langsung masuk kamar terus tidur. mereka hampir nggak punya waktu ngobrol lagi.

Jimin cerita ke member perkara hard feeling-nya Hoseok terhadap 'official couple' Bangtan bikinan fans dimana Hoseok harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia menjadi pihak yang ternistakan dengan predikat jomblo dan perusak rumah tangga orang dan selingkuhan dan bini siri dan orang ketiga. Jimin curiga kalo masalah ini yang bikin Bang Hoseok terus angin-anginan suka ngelayap nggak jelas. Demi mencari kopel-nya sendiri, demi mengenyahkan status ngenes-nya.

Makan malam bikinan Seokjin dingin dengan sendirinya karena nggak ada yang sanggup makan. Bukan karena nggak enak, bukan karena mereka perhatian banget nungguin Hoseok pulang biar bisa makan malam bersama. Lebih dari itu hati mereka sungkan. Nggak nafsu makan gegara ngebayangin nasibnya Hoseok.

" doh, aneh nggak sih kalo gue kangen digaplok Hoseok sampe keselek kek dulu?" Jimin memulai suasana dramatis ini sambil cemberut ngeliatin makanan di depan-nya. Ngebayangin kemarin-kemarin dia suka protes marah tiap kali makan, terus ada member ngelawak, terus Hoseok ketawa heboh dan berakhir dengan dia mukulin Jimin sampek Jimin keselek.

" enggak juga. Gue juga kangen dia teriak-teriak kek Tarzan pas nyuruh gue mandi." Babe nimpalin. Agak galau, tapi nggak se-lebay Jimin.

" adek kangen suara cempreng Bang Hoseok pas lagi konser di kamar mandi. Bikin trauma sumpah, tapi efektif banget soalnya adek bisa bangun." Jeongguk nambah-nambahin topik seputar kamar mandi.

" gue kangen dimandiin Hoseok."

Simple aja komentar Taehyung, tapi sukses dapet lemparan sumpitnya Emak. Ini mereka udah pada serius bin melankolis, terus dirusak sama khayalan mesum Taehyung. Kalo nggak si bocah alien itu nyengir tanpa dosa, udah dengan senang hati Jeongguk bagi-bagi pitingan-nya.

" gue jadi ngerasa bersalah deh sama Hoseok." Emak ngeliatin semua member sambil ngaduk-aduk sop bening-nya. Mengalihkan komentar nggak mutu Taehyung dengan diskusi drama lagi.

" rasanya nggak kurang deh dia care sama kita, naikin mood kita, bagi-bagi cinta buat kita cem cabe-cabean, tapi gue nggak tahu ternyata dia punya perasaan kek gitu. Apa ya cinta kita buat dia kurang sampe dia nyabe ke orang lain?" lanjut dia lagi. Nggak ngerasa bersalah ngasih predikat nista lain buat adeknya. Ya kali udah selingkuhan, jomblo ngenes sekarang cabe-cabean.

" bisa jadi sih, Bang. Gue juga sering nolak dia. Pas udah gini, jadi nyesel gue gegara dia udah jarang banget nglendotin gue." Jimin cemberut lucu. Kalo ada Hoseok disini udah pasti pipinya dicubit sampe sobek.

" gue ada ide sih guys, tapi gue nggak yakin apa berhasil atau enggak ngilangin hard feeling-nya Hoseok." Babe Namjoon, sebagai kepala keluarga yang bijaksana nyumbang solusi daripada sekedar curhatan galau atau komentar mesum. Semua member pada ngeliatin, antisipasi.

" kita bikin 'Hoseok Love Festival'! Jadi, seharian besok, kita manjain Hoseok. Gimana caranya biar dia berasa King. Biar dia ngerasa kalo kita care sama dia. Biar dia tau kalo kita sayang sama dia!" Babe ngejelasin persis ke tukang kredit panci. Berasa idenya ini barang jualan KW1. Murah tapi berkualitas. Ya kali daripada ngajakin Hoseok dinner atau bikin party-party ngundang Sistar, berat di ongkos.

Member pada mikir, nimbang ide Babe yang keliatan-nya mencerahkan.

Oke biar cepat kelar urusan, terus semua pada manggut-manggut setuju emang dasarnya pada males mikir kecuali seorang yang ngeliatin Namjoon persis kek psikopat.

" gue nggak ikutan." Final Yoongi telak.

" etdah gitu doang Bang masa lu juga nggak mau? Emang lu nggak sayang sama Bang Hoseok? Nggak pengen ngebuktiin sayang lu sama dia?" Taehyung yang cintanya nggak putus-putus buat Hoseok protes paling cepet. Agak kesel ngeliat abang yang cueknya nggak ketulungan.

" gue nggak alay kek kalian. Hoseok aja yang sensi-an. Perkara sepele gitu doang terus ngambek. Kita kan tau kalo itu cuma delusi fans, ngapain juga dibawa serius."

" sensi nggak sensi nih Bang, tetep aja Bang Hoseok ngerasa sedih. Katanya dia energi lu, ngeliat dia sekarang suka nyabe ke orang lain, ngelayap seharian, emang nggak ngaruh sama lu?" Jimin ikut ngomporin.

" kalo gue sa-"

"-udahlah ya… kalo Yoongi nggak mau nggak usah dipaksa. Gitu aja ribet amat sih." Emak yang tau kalo diskusi ini bakalan hanya jadi argument nggak mutu motong omongan-nya Yoongi seenak jidat. Nggak takut dibagi deathglare sama Yoongi sama maknae line. Btw dia ini yang paling tua dong, sekali-kali harus keliatan punya kuasa.

Makan malam mereka berakhir dengan dengan bikin rencana buat 'Hoseok Love Festival'.

.

.

.

Subuh-subuh yang syahdu, pas Hoseok lagi enak-enaknya tidur, dia kebangun gegara punggung dia kepanasan, berat, kayak ditindih karung beras. Keringat dingin jatuh segede biji jagung, dia mulai parno keinget mitos mbahnya tentang 'tindihan' pas tidur.

" masyaallah gue kenapa… lagi?! orang capek segala digangguin setan juga." Antara sadar nggak sadar dia ngedumel sambil berusaha ngulet seksi.

" lu udah bangun, Bang?" suara husky menggoda iman tiba-tiba nyaut dari belakang. Deket banget kek ngomong di kupingnya.

Hoseok kaget setengah mati, dia sampe loncat dari kasur. Tapi buru-buru bangun lagi dan ngambil guling buat nimpukin sesosok misterius di dalam selimut yang tadi ngomong. Duh dia ini masih perjaka, masih perawan juga. Dia nggak mau kan diperkosa gendruwo. Keringat dingin-nya makin gede. Kepalanya pening, dan agenda pukul-pukulan-nya makin anarkis.

" setan sialan! Jangan ganggu gue! Pergi lu pergi sebelum gue bacain Ayat Kursi!" dia teriak nyaring. Kek tante girang ngeliat maling.

" Abang-"

"-nih makan nih serangan guling gue! Beraninya ya lu gangguin bobo cantik gue!-"

"-Bang…"

"-lu pikir gue tukang bakso lu panggil Abang!-"

" ABANGGG!" sesosok misterius itu nggak tahan omongan-nya di potong dari tadi. Ia berdiri bangun, narik tangan-nya Hoseok dan menjungkalkan dengan mesra tubuh Hoseok ke kasur. Biar lebih uhuy dan menimbulkan prasangka, sosok itu duduk diantara kaki Hoseok sambil mengunci tangan Hoseok di dekat kepala.

" plisss jangan perkosa gue, gue masih perawan Om Gendruwo…" Hoseok merem saking takutnya. Badan-nya gemeteran, matanya udah nyeri siap-siap mau nangis.

" oh… elu masih perawan ya, Bang?"

Hoseok buka mata, perasaan dia kenal suara ini. Cara ngomong-nya ngeselin sumpah, yang punya suara husky seksi tapi bikin emosi nggak ada yang lain kalo bukan Jeon Jeongguk cinta matinya Park Jimin.

" Jeongguk…?"

" iya Bang… lu pikir siapa? Mana ada gedruwo secakep gue. Ngasal aja lu, Bang."

" MAKNAE SIALAN! LEPASIN GUE NGGAK?! MINTA DIHAJAR DI BOCAH! Ngapain lu gangguin gue!" Hoseok meronta lepas, tapi kau tau lah Jeon Jeongguk itu sekuat apa. Kalo ada orang lewat pasti ngira-nya si Hoseok mau di rape om-om. Tapi Jeongguk bukan-nya nurut malah nyengir nakal. Ngeliat abangnya berusaha keras kayak gitu entah kenapa malah bikin dia makin semangat gangguin.

" kalo gue nggak mau gimana, Bang? Nanggung nih. Se-ronde aja boleh lah, Bang…" Jeongguk mati-matian nahan ketawa denger rayuan mautnya sendiri. Tapi muka panik abang-nya seriusan, antara kasihan tapi entah kenapa semacam ada tulisan imajiner ' bully me hard, please' di jidat Hoseok yang bikin Jeongguk tak ingin berhenti.

" Kook… please lah sumpah gue takut beneran nih. Lu bercanda-nya udahan kenapa, kalo lu napsu beneran noh diluar ada Jimin siap main sama lu beronde-ronde. Serius ini nggak lucu!"

Jeongguk udah nggak bisa nahan ketawa. Dia jatoh, telentang ngakak. Ngebiarin Hoseok kabur secepat kilat.

" YA AMPUN BANG GUE JUGA CINTA SAMA LU…!"

.

.

.

" Abang kenapa lari-lari gitu?"

Di depan kamar, sialnya Hoseok malah kesandung pintu. Jempolnya senut-senut nyeri, muka mencumbu lantai kotor, terus yang paling ngehek pas Taehyung lewat bukan-nya nolongin malah nanya innocent.

" Tae, bisa nggak lu nolongin gue aja darimana nanya gitu?" masih nyungsep, Hoseok komat-kamit nahan kesel.

" masih untung gue tanyain, daripada gue ketawain." setia dengan muka polos bocah lima tahun, Taehyung jongkok disamping Hoseok yang konsisten nungging seksi.

" emang di dalem ada apa sih, Bang? Ada setan? Uler? Laba-laba? Kumamon? Calon mertua?"

" tuh… cowok lu tuh! Mau rape gue!"

" cowok gue yang mana? Bogum? Minjae apa Jeongguk? Sorry Bang cowok gue banyak." Hoseok sweatdrop.

" iya gue tahu nggak usah sok laku gitu deh. Noh tanyain Jeongguk ngapain grepe-grepe pas gue lagi tidur. Untung gue bisa kabur! Lagian ngapain sih dia masuk ke kamar kita?!" Hoseok makin sewot. Mulutnya maju-maju minta dicium. Taehyung istigfar dalam hati, inget kalo ini masih pagi.

" Mak Jin nyuruh dia bangunin Abang. Kalo bisa ngebangunin-nya penuh cinta. Tapi gue nggak tahu kalo dia bakal sefrontal gitu…" Taehyung ngejelasin.

" gue masih nggak ngerti," Hoseok ngeliatin Taehyung horror.

" udah Bang, nggak usah dipikirin. Jeongguk lagi kumat gila-nya. Abang mau mandi, kan? Gue udah siapin air panas, sabun, baju ganti, anduk. Komplit di kamar mandi." Taehyung nyengir lebar, ngarep banget dipuji anak pinter dari Hoseok. Tapi Hoseok cuma nepok pundaknya keras-keras.

" tumben lu ada gunanya. Gue mandi dulu, ya!"

No thanks. Nggak muji. Ngeloyor gitu aja.

Taehyung melongo patah hati.

.

.

.

" Tae, ngapain lu ikutin gue?"

" Bang… yuk gue mandiin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End?**

.

.

.

 **Tbc aja dah**

.

.

.

Gimana chingu-deul? Maapin kalo humor-nya maksa. Ane ga bakat ngelawak kek oppa-oppa kalian ***hiks**

Ini ff pertama ane di fandom BTS. Newbie bin alay, butuh banyak belajar dan dukungan ***smirk**

Review, komentar, pujian ***muntah** akan sangat dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan fic garing dan keberadaan entitas_nugu di fandom ini ***maksa terselubung** enggak ding, bercanda. Selamat menikmati, dan mohon do'a restunya biar ane bisa nulis lebih banyak.

Suwun.


End file.
